For the best
by MossFire23
Summary: A girl named Anabeth and the wind. They are best friends and this is their story. Series of poems some sad some happy. All based off of songs.
1. Goodbye

A girl

only about 14

standing on a roof

brown wavy hair

blowing in the wind

a simple black hoodie

jeans and army boots

she had her ear buds in

listening to

Asleep.

she waited for the tone to cut off

then she mouthed the words

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

_..._

_sing me to sleep_

_sing me to sleep_

_..._

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_there must be_

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

She looked out

to the setting sun

"oh wind"

she whispered to

her only friend

"Don't try to stop me

you know its for the better

mom is gone and

dad is drunk

please wind

don't"

she felt the wind rush at her

in protest

"Wind

if Jack Frost

is real

my last request

is for you to tell

him that

I never stopped

believing

even when I already had"

The wind tried to stop her

but failed

the girl was cutting her life away

there was only

one thing

the wind could do

It blew on her IPod

Making the song play again

the girl whispered her thanks

and the wind blew gently

until

the girl

she had befriended

only a short wile ago

was gone

so the wind

delivered her message

then mourned for

her lost

friend

and will

continue to whisper

to all who

listen

_there is a better world_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. And the bit about the wind isn't fake. I've actually befriended the wind and she's always there for me. So if your alone look to the wind and just ask.**

**I might make a series of these poems. Tell me if I should.**


	2. Friends

We laugh

we play

we talk

in the only way

we can.

how we met?

simple.

i was

horse back riding

and the wind was blowing

so I remembered a story

my mom used to tell me

"the wind is special

she is everywhere and

nowhere

All at once

she has many stories

if you just listen"

So I whispered

"faster"

and I urged my

horse onwards

and we rode

up the winding paths

along the mountains

across rivers

and over meadows.

That was the start

of our friendship.

after that I would sit

in trees

and whisper stories

to her

so that her

collection of

stories would expand

I have yet to

learn her language

but as long as

I have my imagination

I will hear her stories

and we will be friends.

* * *

**well this is a random poem thing. Not much to it. This one was inspired by Owl city's Fireflies. I just felt it. Drop a review if you like it!**

**THANK YOU TO **

**EmotinalDreamer101: oh thank you so much!**

**MoonGirl1155: sad is my strange specialty.**

**FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWERS!**

***hands out two giant cookies* I love you two! ^.^**


	3. Worth fighting for

she stood on the roof

the wind whipping

around her

She had her

IPod playing again

playing

Sound the Bugle

she closed her eyes

and faintly smiled

...

"Sound the bugle now - play it just for me

As the seasons change - remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for"

her mother

had died only a year ago

but the pain

would never fade

but the wind

reminded her

"if you lose your self

Your courage is soon to follow

so be strong tonight

and remember who you are"

we all have

some thing

or some one

to fight for

And for her

she had to be strong

just for mom

to make her proud

she's a soldier

fighting her battles

she gets her scars

she watches friends fade

but she fights none the less

and clings

to those words

that her only

friend speaks to her

because thats whats worth

fighting for

* * *

**Sorry I forgot to put the AN in the chapter so here it is! ^.^ well to answer a reviewer's question, yes I actually did befriend the wind. I was skiing in colorado and I already believed that the wind had a personality so I just started talking to her. Then she gave me a boost when I was racing my cousin and thats where it all started. Now I just talk to her when I'm outside. And a really cool thing about being friends with the wind is that I can tell when she's nervous or happy or trying to show me something. Its really fun and she gets a bit lonely so she welcomes all friends.**

**also, for any random person that is wondering about this story, worried that its an actual situation I will assure you, this is just a way to let out my emotions and find cool songs and talk about my friend. Thats it. No worries.**

**~Snowflake the pooka**


	4. Always there

The wind howled

When she saw how

Broken Anna was

she wasn't gone long

she really wasn't

maybe a day or two

but in that day

someone convinced

Her Anna

that she was

unseen

unwanted

unloved

unneeded

hated

Oh how the wind hated them

how they hurt Anna

'_think wind think!'_

how could she help

her little Anna

her IPod was already

covered in

the red coppery

liquid of blood

'_wait_

_Her IPod!'_

the wind gently

Blew and selected

"safe and sound"

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

'_don't worry little Anna_

_I'll always be here_

_for you no matter_

_what.'_

and the wind

stayed with her

and comforted her

making sure she knew

'_when your with me_

_you'll always be_

_safe_

_and_

_sound'_

* * *

**Well tada! This is sorts sad... Why do I keep doing sad ones and fail at the happy ones?**


End file.
